


The Courting of Kara Zor-El

by moonlitwriter (ahopelessromantic)



Series: Supergirl Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Mon-El is too adorable, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, heart eyes all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessromantic/pseuds/moonlitwriter
Summary: Prompt: Kara takes a day off to have a ‘career day’ that’s actually a date with Mon-El where they try everything from being a dog walker to an athlete. Only Kara’s not aware it’s a date until at least midway through. KARAMEL.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or ideas you want to see me write for Mon-El/Kara either leave a note in the comments or drop by my ask box on tumblr at supervalor.tumblr.com.
> 
> And please will someone other than me write for these two? lol.  
> I wanna read some as well as write and it's just no fun reading your own stuff.

The Courting of Kara Zor-El

 

“What are you doing?” Kara side-eyed Mon-El as she walked in on him bench pressing her sofa.

She had asked him over so that she could spend the day trying to help him find a suitable career that would interest him and had just left the room to change for one second. Now he was shirtless and lifting her sofa and while the view was admittedly pretty nice, she wasn’t really sure what anyone living in the apartment across the street would think if they could see into her window.

“I’m weight lifting. I looked up some Earth careers last night and I think professional athlete would be a pretty good fit for me. I’m super strong and I’ll be able to go to the Alumpics in no time”.

Kara gaped at him as he continued to lift her sofa. “First of all, you cannot use your super strength like that. It’s not fair on the other humans that don’t have added strength from the yellow sunlight. Secondly, it’s called the Olympics not Alumpics”.

“Oh”, he deflated and put down her sofa before brightening up again. “What about running?”

“No super-speed!”

“Swimming?”

“You have supernatural stamina, Mon-El. Nothing athletic would be a good fit for you. You don’t want people to figure out you’re not from around here do you?” Kara remembered the horrible nightmare that was Cadmus and didn’t want to find out they’d taken him again. Her heart constricted painfully at the mere thought.

“Okay”, Mon-El agreed, his pale face clearly reliving the same memories as Kara.“Well I did read up on some others that I liked. Maybe we could try one of them?”

And that was how Kara found herself spending the entire day trying out different things to help Mon-El figure out where his talent and passion lay. The first one they considered was chef but when he tried to cook macaroni and cheese in Kara’s kitchen he almost set the entire place on fire. Thankfully Kara was well skilled in using her freeze breath to put out flames.

The next job type that they tried was a masseuse, though why he even thought that sounded appealing Kara had no idea. He was actually pretty good to Kara, his hands rubbing into her bare back deeply and unknotting the tension there that came with her jobs. However she quickly realised that if he had any human clients then he would probably have broken their back with his sheer strength.

Dog walker might have been a good choice but Mon-El freaked out when a tiny terrier tried to nip at his ankles and Kara immediately scratched that one off the list of acceptable job choices for him.

When evening came they still had not found a suitable job for Mon-El and Kara was feeling mentally exhausted. He directed her to the alien bar, reasoning that clearly they weren’t going to be finding anything for him that night. They ordered a basket of fries and two non-alcoholic ales so that they wouldn’t be trying to stumble their way home that night especially since none of their friends were with them. In fact if Kara didn’t know any better, she would think with the trying to cook for her in her apartment, the massage and the walk in the park with the dogs that this whole day was a long date.

“I’m sorry that we wasted this entire day trying to find you a job. I really thought we’d find you something”, Kara apologised sadly.

However Mon-El merely smiled at her, his eyes sending heat pooling around her belly. She really couldn’t help but notice that he was a very good looking man. It was no wonder human women fell over themselves trying to get to him.

“I’m not sorry. I had a good time with you today, Kara”.

“You did?” Her suspicions of this entire day being date like for the most part came flooding back. “Wait a minute. Were you actually interested in any of those jobs?”

Mon-El’s smile morphed into a smirk. “I have something to confess. I actually already found a job but I just needed an excuse to get you to spend time with me alone. I hear that’s the custom on Earth if a guy likes a girl and wants to start a courtship”.

Kara’s face tinged pink even as her traitorous heart skipped a beat. “You were courting me? That’s what this entire day was about? – and what do you mean you’ve got a job?”

“Well yeah. You didn’t think I really wanted to be an athlete did you? That was just my chance to show you my strength in order to appeal to you like the human males do to attract women on this planet. The food was disaster I admit but I was trying to cook for you to show you I could provide. Let’s just get take out from now on though. The dog walking was because I heard from your friends that you loved animals and a walk would give us chance to get to know one another better”.

The Kryptonian gaped at him, not knowing whether to laugh or yell at him or if she found his antics totally adorable or annoying. “That’s…that’s very…romantic of you, Mon-El”, she struggled to get out with a straight face and quickly began to take a sip of her drink.

“I thought so. I even asked your cousin for his blessing as the only remaining member of your house from Krypton”.

Kara promptly choked on her drink as she spluttered in horror and amusement. “You did not go to Clark”.

“He was very nice though he threatened me if I hurt you. I’m starting to think maybe Krypton wasn’t so bad after all”.

“Oh…my…gosh” Kara tried to imagine Clark’s face at the random appearance of Mon-El at his doorstep and started to giggle.

“I’m sorry if I should have told you but I was worried you would say no if I did what Winn suggested and asked you first”, the other alien confessed sheepishly. Kara’s giggles died off and softened into a smile.

“Its fine, Mon-El. I had fun. Just maybe let me know next time okay?”

“Next time?” Mon-El’s lit up at the implication that they would do this again. “I would like for there to be a next time, Kara”.

“Me too”, she agreed surprised that she actually meant it. She really liked being around Mon-El, he was sweet, a lot of fun and he understood her perfectly in a way even Alex didn’t and Clark wasn’t around enough to really see her struggles on Earth both as Kara and Super-girl. “Now what was this about you having a job?”


End file.
